disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/Camp part 5
Hey guys hope you likes the last part ! glad your enjoying the story :) anyways here chapter 5 ''Chapter 5 '' Previously --- '' Julie: we better get to bed. Mika and Kim: yeah ok , night ''and now -- '' ''Next morning , '' Coach: Wake up sleepy heads ''Banging pots and pans together '' Kim: Aw what time its it ''In a grumpy mood and tired voice '' Coach: 5:30 am ! Kim: Are you serious ! ''Flops on to her belly and put her pillow over her head '' Coach: Don’t make me come in there ''Kim Julie, and Mika all sitting up at the same time ! Mika: were up ! Coach: Great meat me at the table in 5 boys tent '' Coach: Boys, time to wake up ''Banging pots and pans together '' Jack: What time is it ?? Coach: 5:30 Jack: What !!! good night Jerry: Go back to bed ! Coach: WAKE UP !! ''Yelling and banging in pots and pans together ! Jack: Its 5:30 am !!! Coach: Don’t make me come in there Milton: There up Coach: good ! meet me at the tables in 5. Milton: Ok . at the tables '' Coach: Great to see you here wide and wake and ready for the day ahead ''every ones head lying on the table '' Kim: yes we are all so very excited Coach: watch your mouth young lady ! Kim: Sorry, im just so excited to be getting out of bed at 5:30 in the Morning ! Coach: Right thats it do you wanna give me 20 push ups Kim: No sir Coach: right, well brighten up your attitude. Kim: yes sir Coach: Right eat your breakfast and go get changed and meet me back here Jack: you mean eat the blow of slob ! Coach: Do you wanna join Kim Jack: yes i wanna join her team Coach: Jack Brewer ! Jack: No coach Coach: right eat, change and meet me back here Mika: its early we have the hole day ! Coach: Because you all you negative attitudes, you wont be getting to tell ghost stories tonight. ''Everyone gets up and goes to their tents and gets change and meets back at tables, back at the tables in their clothes ready to go. Jack walks over to kim Jack: You all right Kim: Yeah, just a bit cold or tired ! Jack: I know the feeling. By the way, nice prank last night Kim: thank you, it was mine plan Jack: Thought so, it had your name written all over it. Kim: thank you Coach: Write you to love birds break it up, and get into your teams The guys get into their teams., Coach: Right so your fist challenge is going to navigate you self to point B there is a track you will need to follow, if you go off the track then well have a nice trip finding your way back, there will be obstacles along the way, and clue to follow to get to your prize Milton: Coach, Coach: Yes milton Milton: Will we be abel to all work together as a joint team Coach: Um well, lets see. Coach: NO ! Jack: Oh come one coach Coach: Get into your teams NOW ! Everyone: Yes sir Coach: Great now that has being settled, on my whistle, you may start. With Jerry,Kim and Milton '' Jerry: You ready guys ! Milton: I guess Jerry: Kim ''Looking at jack '' Jerry: KIMM !!!!!! ''Clapping in front of her face Kim: WHAT ! Flipping jerry '' Jerry: A.h you r. ea.dy ??? Kim: sorry. yeah Coach: And GO ''Blows whistle '' ''Everyone starts running, they runs trough the wood and get to their first point. '' ''With Jack, Mika, and Julie. '' Jack: Ok so it says “Good work you have reached the first point, to get to point to you must go amongst the trees” Julie: Amongst the trees? Mika: Whats that up there ? Jack: Amongst the trees .. umm Wee need to climb the trees. Julie: Climb, haha, no I don’t climb Jack: All we need to go is climb the ladder, and walk across that plank to get t the next point ''tapping Julie's shoulder. '' Mika: Come one, its not that hard ''Yelling ''Im ALL READY UP HERE Jack: After you . ''Jack, Julie and Mika arrive safley at point 2. '' ''Jack, Julie, Mika, Kim Jerry and milton , arrive at point three at the same time '' Milton: ''Huffing and puffing ''What point are we at ? Kim: Tuffen up princess, and were at point 3 Milton: How to go ? Jerry: yeah ''Huffing and puffing. ''yeah how many to go ? Kim: 6 Milton: What does this one say Jerry: Con.. gr Kim: Oh give it here “ Congratulation this is you last clue., you will need to choose one of you team member’s to go the rest of the way” Jerry: I choose Kim Kim: I not done ''In and impertinent angry voice. ''Who ever you choose may not come back alive! Milton: Well Im out Jerry: Me to, Kim: well thx for the support guys Jerry: No problems. Kim: anyways, for the rest of the challenge you will go through mud, be chased but dogs. Milton: Thats just coach playing a trick on us, But still im not going Jerry: Me neither Kim: Fine, it like always . ''Julie reads the message , The message is the same as above. '' ''Mika: well I vote jack should do it '' ''Jack: Why me '' ''Julie: remember how we said you are our secret weppon ? Jack: FINE ! '' ''Julie: Quick, Kim’s getting ahead. '' ''Kim and Jack race through the woods, running in the mud, crawling under nest, being chased by dogs, dojding trees. ( think of when they were running n the Karate games) '' 'Kim’s mind. ''' I have to get passed him, i will, I just need to get my breath back, WHY did they put me in, I mean yes I am a black belt, but do they even think that i’m a girl, and don’t like to get dirty, in the mud !!! haha Who cares, I love it. Ok focus Kim, all you need to do is keep you jogging up, and when he stops for a breather, sprint passed him. Ah there’s your chance, SPRINT KIM SPRINT . ''Kim sprints past Jack getting her infront of him Kim: Cya, have nice catching up Jack: Oh you wanna play it like that do you 'Jack’s Mind ''' ''Ok She ran past you, why did you stop, why am I even here running this part, i mean the girls are capable of doing this, its just running, if you don’t count the dogs, mud and trees, its just like PE. Ok come on Jack you can catch up to here '' Jack catches up to Kim Jack: Kim Kim: Hey Jack whats up Jack: I was thinking, maybe we should Kim: Stop this Jack: Yes and no, Kim: what do you mean Jack: Finish it together, Kim: that a great idea Jack: Come on Jack and Kim through the woods together, pointing in directions they should go and would get to the base before it gets dark . Kim: Its getting dark and cold Jack: here take my jacket Kim: really aw thanks *Back with coach and the rest of the gang * Coach: where are they Milton: There probably still running Jerry: Or they could of stopped to make out Mika: What do you always say that Jerry: say what?? Mika: don’t worry *back with Kim and Jack* Jack: come on Jack and Kim start running hand in hand, its very dark, and they can hardly see a thing, suddenly, Kim’s and jacks hand break apart Kim falling, Tripping over a tree root that was out of the ground. Jack: Kim .. KIM ... where are you. Kim: I fell over Jack: I cant see you Kim: Do you have your flash light Jack: yeah. Kim: Use it Jack: Ok ok chill Jack grabs his flash light and see Kim, He runs over to her, places his hand on her shoulder. Jack: Are you ok ? Kim: I don’t think so, my leg really hurts Jack: Ok, can you hop up ! Kim: Yeah ! Jack helps Kim up, Kim yelps like a dog Kim: OUCH !!! Jack: Ok sit down Kim sits down, What should we do sit and wait for some on to find us ! Kim: Here Jack: What is it ? Kim: Phone to contact base *Jack to base over phone * Jack: Coach we have a little problem Coach: yes your late Jack: I know ! Kim’s hurt Coach: WHAT ! ok how bad is she ? Jack: I think she’s dislocated her leg Coach: Ok we will be right there Jack: Thank you *End of converstaion over phone* Jack: What do we do now ? Kim: Wait Jack: Your really calm for this situation Kim: and you don’t no what to do in these situations Jack: Haha very funny Kim: Jack Jack: Yeah Kim: thank you. Jack: For what Kim: For always being there from me, from the day we met in the cafeteria. Jack: You welcome , Jack smiles , Kim smiles Jack hugs Kim, they break apart, you know your beautiful, Kim: I look like a rag doll Jack: A beautiful one Kim: thank you. Jack kisses Kim on the cheek, the break apart, Jack leans in and kisses Kim on the lips. Kim: What was that for ? Jack: just to let you know, how much I like you Kim: You like me . Jack: From the first day I met you Kim: Aw like you to Kisses Jack. ''Mean while, coach and the gang set out to find Kim, they reach Jack and kim '' Jerry: Told you hey stoped to make out Jack:Coach, thank go your here ! Coach: so What wrong Kim: I think ive sprained my leg Coach: ok can you get up ? Kim: No it really hurts Coach: Ok, we will bring you back to base, and have a look. and we will tallk about what is going on with you to later. ''*Back and Base* '' Coach looks at Kim’s leg Coach: Well it looks like we have a broken leg, Kim: What ! Hops up OCH !!! yeah i think its broken ! Coach:Ok we will get a helicopter to come here in the morning Kim: Morning ! I need to go NOW !! Coach: Ok ok !! Coach rings helicopter, the helicopter arrives, Helicopter man: so whats going on here and who’s going with here Coach: she has broken her leg Jack: and im going with her To Be continued --- Thx for reading hope you enjoyed this part ! please/dont be affraid to comment. Category:Blog posts